What's Going On With You Two?
by KaitlynGlass
Summary: Shane is starting to have more suspicions about Myrnin. Claire keeps coming home from the lab a bit dazed and confused. She's dressing differently and spending more time at the lab then ever. What's going on with her and Myrnin? Well Shane is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

*Claire's POV*

It's nice to wake up in your boyfriends arms. It's nice to be able to feel his soft lips on your neck and his hands trying to sneak their way up your shirt, leaving tingles everywhere they touch.

What's not nice is having that quiet time with your boyfriend interrupted by your crazy, mad scientist boss.

"Don't answer it. Let him get his own donuts or whatever else he needs." Shane said, pulling me closer to him. As much as I wanted to just stay in bed with him all day and forget the world, I knew Myrnin wouldn't have that. I reached over and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Claire, I need you to get some jelly donuts and coffee for us. We have a long day ahead of us!" Myrnin shouted into the phone. He really needs to get used to modern technology. He seems to not be able to remember that he doesn't need to shout over the phone; I can hear him just fine.

Shane ran his hand over the top of my thighs, making me gasp slightly. Every fiber of my being wanted to stay home with him, but I knew I couldn't. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"I expect you here in 25." Myrnin demanded, hanging up the phone.

"Do you have to go? Today is my day off and I wanted to spend it here with you. Preferably without any clothes." Shane asked. I turned around to face him and smiled.

"Would you rather Myrnin show up here and drag me out of bed while we were naked?" I joked.

Shane's face morphed into one of pure horror. "Okay, just go now. You killed the mood." I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly on the cheek then got out of bed.

"You better be out of here by the time I get home. And no snooping around my stuff Shane Collins!" I said as I grabbed my clothes and skipped down the hall to the bathroom. I had to rush to take my shower, now only having 20 minutes to leave.

After my shower, I had 13 minutes. I rushed to my room to say a quick goodbye. "Bye Shane. Love you."

"Love you too Claire Bear." Shane said, taking a nap in my bed. I swear, he might as well move into my room for the amount of time he spends in there.

I ran down the stairs. "Bye Eve! Bye Michael!" I yelled as I passed the kitchen. And off to Myrnin's I went.

*Myrnin's POV*

Why isn't she here yet? She has 1 minute and 32 seconds. 1 minutes 31 seconds. Where is she?

"Myrnin, I'm here. With a minute to spare, by the way. What is so important that it couldn't wait an extra 5 minutes?" Claire said breathlessly, running down the stairs holding a box of delicious jelly donuts and coffee from the Common Grounds.

"My food, that's what was important. Don't question me Claire." I snapped, grabbing the donuts and a coffee from her hands, leaving her a coffee for herself. Something was wrong with me. I don't know what was wrong in my brain. Small bits of insanity were coming back to me.

"Claire, I-" I was about to tell Claire what was going on so we could test my blood, when I saw an astonishing sight. "Ada…" I whispered. Standing right where Claire should be was Ada. Or was it Claire? Or was it Ada? Claire? Ada? Claire? Ada? ClaireAdaClaireAdaClaireAda. I couldn't tell the difference between the two. I'm not sure if I cared. In the blink of an eye, I was across the room, right in front of Claire/Ada.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, caressing her cheek and leaning in closer.

"Myrnin, what are you-" She started. Once she started speaking, my eyes couldn't leave her lips. Her soft, warm, pink lips.

"I'm going to kiss you. You aren't going to pull away and you aren't going to fight me. You will kiss me back like you mean it." I looked into her eyes, using compulsion on her.

"I…. I will let you kiss me. I won't pull away and I won't fight back. I will kiss you back like I mean it." Claire/Ada said robotically. No, not Claire/Ada. Ada. My Ada.

"Good." I said, smiling slightly. I put my free hand on the small of her back and pulled her so close that there was no space between our bodies. "Ada, you're so beautiful. So, so beautiful."

I put my lips on hers softly. I put my hand that was on her face on the back of her neck. She gasped and kissed me back hungrily. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I put my hands on her waist and picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around my waist. She was so close to me. Her hands were tangled in my hair, kissing me passionately. I groaned, loving the feel of her body against mine, her lips against my lips. It's been so long since I've felt like this. Her breathing was labored, like she was out of breath.

Out of breath? If she's a vampire, why would she be out of breath? I pulled back from the kiss and really looked at her. That was when I got the biggest shock of my life. I wasn't kissing Ada. I was kissing Claire. I dropped her to her feet. What did I just do? I was kissing Claire. Claire, my assistant Claire. You can't be allowed to remember this. And I can't allow this to happen again. Her lips were slightly swollen, but no enough to prove that we were kissing. I quickly checked the back of her neck and her waist to see if there was bruising from holding her so hard. There were slight bruises in the shape of hands on her waist. Shane would find out.

"Claire, you will forget this ever happened." I said quickly, using as much compulsion as I could muster. "You fell down the stairs getting down here and I caught you, hence the bruises on your waist. You have no idea why your lips are swollen. Once you got here and almost got really hurt when you fell, I let you go home straight away. You will be back here at the same time tomorrow. Now go through the portal."

A portal opened on the wall, the Glass house slowly materializing in the doorway. I grabbed Claire's book bag, put it on her shoulders, and brought her through the portal. No one was in the living room of the house, thankfully.

"Remember nothing." I whispered again, kissing her softly on the forehead. I ran back into the portal and into my lab. Once the portal closed, I put my back against the now solid wall and slide down to the floor.

What just happened? And if Claire and Shane find out, will they ever forgive me?

* * *

How was it? I know it seems like it should be a ClairexMyrnin story, but it's not! It's ClairexShane. Myrnin is just starting to go a bit coo coo again and is seeing Claire as Ada. Please leave feedback and constructive criticism! Also, I have to thank my amazing friend JastlyJokely06. She is amazing! She helped me with the idea for this story and will be helping me with ideas for this story more in the future. Go check out her stories! She also wrote me two personal fanfics which are AMAZING! Again, I hope you like this story, and I will try and update really soon!

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Claire's POV*

My head. It hurts so bad and I don't know why. The Glass house materialized around me. How did I get here?

Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, sort of. I was walking down the stairs to the lab and fell. Myrnin caught me and sent me home to rest. Nothing unusual happened. Nothing at all.

"Hey CB!" my best friend Eve said, walking out of the kitchen with an almost finished cup of coffee. "Whatcha doing home so early? Thought McCrazy was keeping you at the lab all day doing science stuff."

"Yeah, but he sent me home. I still have to go in if we're in mortal danger, but falling down the stairs gets me sent home." I chuckled. Using one hand, I massaged my temple. My head hurt so much, like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. Like it was withholding some information and the missing information was pounding against the walls of my head. Throwing my bag on the floor, I sunk into the couch.

"You okay?" Eve asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bad headache, but that's nothing some ibuprofen won't fix. My side hurts like hell too." I lifted up the side of my shirt slightly to reveal a hand shaped bruise.

"Holy shit Claire!" Eve exclaimed. She set her coffee down on the table and sat next to me, checking out the bruise. Her eyes were wide, but the heavy black makeup she wore made them look 10 times bigger. "Did Myrnin do that to you? Damn, Shane's going to kill him!"

"I got that from Myrnin catching me when I fell." I said almost mechanically. It was like it was wired in my brain to say that. "I actually don't remember him catching me. Or falling down the stairs. Maybe I hit my head…."

"Maybe Vampy was right in sending you home. You're really out of it. And I know just to person to make you feel better. Or worse. Whatever your preference is." She smiled and got off the couch. "Shane Collins! Get your lazy ass down here and take care of your girlfriend!" Eve yelled up the stairs.

"Claire isn't here you dumbass. She's at the lab." Shane said. Creaking in the floorboards told us Shane was coming downstairs. Shane. Shane… There was something in my mind saying I need to tell Shane something important, but I couldn't figure out what it was. But whatever it was made me feel wrong inside. It made me feel dirty and want to throw up. Why can't I come up with an answer for this? The throbbing in my head increased. It hurt so much.

"Just bring down the ibuprofen before my head explodes! And stop the screaming!" I yelled. Curling into a ball, I closed my eyes. "And I need a Coke." I whispered.

"I'm on it CB. You just stay here and rest hon. I have to go to work in a minute, but I'm sure Shane will take care of you. He better take care of you or I'll kick his ass." Eve said, walking into the kitchen.

"No doubt I'll take good care of her." The couch dipped from weight being added to the other side. A strong arm went around my shoulders and brought my head to his strong chest. "Are you okay?" Just an hour ago you were fine."

"I think I just hit my head or something when I fell down the stairs at the lab. If it wasn't for Myrnin catching me, I couldn't hurt myself a lot more." I whispered. Everything hurt.

"Here's your Coke." Eve ran back into the living room, handed Shane the Coke, and ran out. "Bye! Feel better!"

"Well, now you can take the medicine." Shane said, handing me the Coke and the ibuprofen. I grabbed them right away and took it. "Now you just have to wait for it to kick in."

"While I wait, I guess I'll go take a shower. I feel so… dirty. I don't know why." I got up off the couch and started to stumble to the stairs.

"Want company?" Shane joked.

"How about you wait for me in my bed? Fully clothed please. I just want to cuddle with you today. Might make me feel better, being in bed with my amazing boyfriend." I ran up the stairs. Well, I attempted to. I got to the top of the stairs and entered the bathroom.

Something's wrong with me. I don't know what, but I'll find out.

*Shane's POV*

Something's wrong with her. I can sense it. She's not acting like herself.

As we were lying in bed together, I could tell she was distracted. Trapped in her own mind. I massaged her temples, trying to help reduce her headache.

"Claire." I whispered. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." She was falling asleep. It was only 11 in the morning. She's going to be up all night, or she'll sleep until morning. She needs the sleep. Myrnin works her to the bone.

I hate him. I hate him so much. I know I hate vampires in general, but my hatred for him is more than that. It's a burning passion. I know he has feelings for Claire. I just know it. He can offer her so much more than I can. He can give her worlds of science and books. I can't. I'm not very book smart. I'm trying, for her, but it's just so hard.

"I love you Claire. I love you more than anything in the world." I stroked her cheek and kissed the side of her neck. She was already asleep, but I knew what she would say back. At least I hope that what I think is true.

I won't lose her to the bloodsucking freak. I can't.

* * *

Well? How was it? I WANT TO KNOW! I know this chapter was a bit bland, but I had a huge math midterm today and my brain is fried. I want to try and upload often for this story, but also keep up with my other stories. I can do it! I just have to find time to write between school, homework, and many hours of play practice. Well, I can write in school, so that's a plus. I really hope you guys like this story! I really like what I'm doing with this story, and I think it will be amazing! And you're going to want to stick around and read more chapters, because many twists, turns, and drama are coming up! Please review and leave feedback!  
Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Myrnin's POV*

"Claire, can you get me my notes from last week? The ones on the machine that makes vampires crave less blood, please." As we stood next to each other working on a project, I couldn't help but think about the incident yesterday. I could still feel her lips on mine, her body so close to mine.

But no, everything that happened yesterday was a mistake. This was Claire, not Ada. And so far today, I haven't mistaken her for my dead assistant. I spoke, well thought, to soon.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." As she walked away I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'You have legs, get them yourself'.

"What's wrong Claire? You don't seem yourself today."

"I'm fine Myrnin!" She snapped. That made something in me snap. I was across the room in seconds, holding her against the wall by her throat.

"Don't you DARE snap at me again! Ada, I thought you knew better." I growled. "You must be punished."

"Myrnin! What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not Ad-"

"Do not speak that way to me Ada! Apologize now." I unknowingly used more compulsion on her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Myrnin." Ada said. For a moment, when she was yelling at me, she didn't seem like Ada. Now the real traits of her were coming back. Her kind smile, her flirtatious way she will look at me, her pure beauty which was there even before.

"Yes you are. Now how are you going to repay me for not being harsh when you were rude to me?" There was only one thing I wanted from her, and she knew what it was.

She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on my neck. "Well, I can think of one way." Her lips were so soft against my skin. Groaning softly, I tilted my head back. "I'll take it you are okay with how I shall repay you."

In the back of my mind, something was telling me this wasn't right. Right or not, I didn't care. My animalistic instincts took over. I was a man, after all.

My lips attacked hers, pushing her more against the wall. This kiss was very unlike the last one. The last kiss was soft and sweet. This one was full of passion and meaning. As our tongues were fighting for dominance, my hand slipped under the hem of her shirt. Without breaking the kiss, I ran us to my bedroom. Ada started unbuttoning my shirt, careful not to touch my skin. I ripped off her shirt, literally, and put my hands on her bare skin. It was warm. It was the exact opposite of how it should be. I pulled back from the kiss and really looked at her.

No, this couldn't be happening again. It was Claire. "Claire!"

"Claire? Who's Claire? I'm Ada, Myrnin. And why'd you stop kissing me?" It was an odd sight, seeing my assistant without a shirt on my bed. Once she wakes from this compulsion, I'll be lucky if she just stakes me.

I ran into my closet, searching around like a mad man, until I found a special something. Ada's old dress. It was something I've kept with me as a reminder of her. It was the same one she wore on the day I… It was a beautiful dress with a full skirt. It was her favorite dress. "Here, put this on. Now."

"Yes Myrnin." She said obediently. I turned away and she put on the dress. When I turned back to her, she really was the spitting image of Ada. It took every part of me to convince myself that she is Claire, not Ada.

"You're Claire." I said, trying to use compulsion to break the compulsion. "Your shirt ripped and I gave you Ada's old dress." She looked beautiful in that dress. Ada always did. "You'll wear a dress like this more often."

She looked around confused for a moment. I thought for a minute that she remembered everything that happened. "You wanted the notes right?" She said, not even asking why she's in my bedroom or why she's in the dress. The compulsion really was working well.

"Yes, I do. Chop chop Claire." I ran out of the room and back to my work desk.

We worked throughout the day as normal. I didn't mistake her for Ada again. That might've been though because I barely looked at her. I couldn't risk it. Claire's an intelligent girl, and she will soon be able to break the compulsion. I don't want to lose her as an assistant, so I must try as hard as possible to stay sane.

I won't lose her. She's been my assistant for a while and I haven't killed her yet. It was hard enough to do that. I won't lose her to something as silly as mistaking her for my late assistant. Also, that would be a very sad way to die, at the hands of a tiny girl such as Claire.

"Myrnin, maybe we should start working on another project. I highly doubt anyone can create a machine to make vampires crave less blood." Claire took the notes from me and scanned them over. "Well, maybe if we…." And from there, we worked for the rest of the night.

* * *

I know this is a short and really sucky chapter, but I tried! I want to try and write every day, and this is pretty good considering I started this 45 minutes ago! Again, I want to let you know this is NOT a ClairexMyrnin story! Every time Myrnin kisses Claire, he believes she's Ada. Also, the compulsion he used originally on her to let him kiss her stuck with her. I hope this doesn't confuse you. The next chapter will focus on Shane and Claire and how this is affecting there relationship, I think. We'll see what I feel like writing tomorrow. I really hope you like this story as much as I do! The feedback I've been getting is awesome! Please leave more feedback! It's much appreciated!

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Shane's POV*

Why can't I ever have a normal night in this house?

Oh yeah, because I live in Morganville where nothing can ever be normal.

I was sitting in the living room, playing video games with Mikey. Naturally, I was kicking his ass. After the hard few weeks we've had lately, it was good to just relax and play some video games with my best friend. At least I wasn't trying to kill him.

I paused the game and got up. "Wanna beer?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Then get off your lazy bloodsucking ass and get it yourself." I yelled through the wooden door.

"Dick move man. Dick move."

I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. I decided to be a nice guy for once and grab him one too.

"Claire? What the hell are you wearing?" Michael said in the other room.

Claire? She texted me an hour ago saying she wasn't going to be home until around midnight, which was weird since she has class in the morning. I strode into the other room, and the sight before me almost made me drop the bottles of bear.

Claire was in something I could've never imagined her in. Eve, maybe. Claire, never. It was a black, Victorian style dress. It was strapless and had a swirly looking design on it. It was ruffled on the skirt. It went down to the floor and looked ridiculous with her sneakers. She still looked beautiful, but not herself.

"Hey guys." She said robotically. She shook her head slightly and squinted her eyes, like something in her head was bothering her. "What's up?" She sounded herself again.

"Claire, what are you wearing?" I asked, since she didn't answer Michael.

"Don't you like it? It was one of Ada's old dresses. I was working in the lab and my shirt ripped. Myrnin was nice enough to give me one of her dresses to wear. It's really cute, I might wear stuff like this more often!" She sounded happy, but a fake kind of happy.

I was in a trap here. I wanted to tell her that she didn't look like herself in the dress, but that would only end with me in trouble. So I told her what any good boyfriend would say. "You look great." I lied. Well, I didn't really lie. She did look good, but in a weird way.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change." Her smile widened. She seemed so happy, and it worried me.

"Can we talk?" I asked as she started up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure I guess. Come on." She continued up the stairs and I followed.

In my mind, I was trying to plan what the hell I was going to say. I could think of many things I wanted to say, but I knew I couldn't say them. They were some things I probably would never end up telling her.

As we entered her room, I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She looked at me like I was crazy for asking that. "I'm feeling fine Shane. Are you feeling alright?" Claire reached up her tiny hand and placed it on my forehead. I pushed it away immediately.

"I'm fine Claire. You're acting strange and I want to know what's up with you. " Way to be subtle Shane.

"I'm acting strange? If this is about how I'm dressing, you can stop now. I like this outfit, and I can wear what I like. You don't see Michael fighting with Eve for her fashion choices. A girl needs a new style once and awhile." Turning around, she unzipped her dress. The heavy fabric fell straight to the floor, leaving her in a black bra and jeans. My manly nature made me think a lot of things, but I tried to focus to the topic at hand.

"If you left the house this morning wearing it I wouldn't be so worried, but you came home from Myrnin's lab wearing it. Why were you changing there? And why were you going through his closet? I highly doubt he was going through his messed up closet and saw a dress and just thought of you." I ranted. "Maybe I should go and speak to him myself to get some answers."

That seemed to make her snap. She was in my face before I could blink. "Don't. I changed there because, as I said earlier, my shirt ripped. And the dress was pretty, so I took it. Shane, just stop. I don't want to fight with you over something this stupid!" Then she did the one thing which she knew would shut me up.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. It wasn't a slow and passionate kiss. It was rough and fast, something she never did. But I wasn't in the mood to fight with her about this anymore.

We didn't fight again for the rest of the night. Our mouths were too busy doing other things, if you know what I mean.

I wish I knew then that would be one of the final times I would have actual alone time with the girl I loved. I really wish I knew.

* * *

I know, it sucked. I'm sorry for the really lame chapter, I just had no idea what to write. My mind is blanking and it's making me angry! I've been so distracted with being sick with laryngitis and other stuff. I promise, next chapter shall be better! I swear, it will be! I'm trying really hard to not rush right to the climax of the story which I really want to write! It's going to be so awesome and I can't write it yet and it's driving me insane! Why can't I write faster?! Stupid life, getting in the way of my writing time! I am trying super hard to update each of my stories once a week, but with play practice it's getting tough. I will write more in school now, since I finished the series I was reading. Again, I'm sorry! 3

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


End file.
